Miss Blye?
by Cattastix
Summary: "Who is that and why does she look like you?" Callen asked confused.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks Sarah! ( my awesome beta)**

**I own nothing you have seen on the show.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The morning started just like any other morning. The sun was already high on the horizon and many people were out, enjoying their day at the beach. Many people were making their way to work or school, just like in any other morning. Callen and Sam, on the other hand, were having their usual morning bickering.

"Why were you late?" Sam asked starting the usual argument.

"I was busy." Callen said walking next to him, without elaborating his answer more than what he had to.

"Doing what exactly? You don't sleep, you don't work out, and I know you didn't have a date last night." Sam fought back, trying to figure out why his partner had once again showed up later than what they had previously agreed to meet.

"It doesn't matter. I still picked you up didn't I?" Sam couldn't argue with that logic, especially given to the fact that they weren't even late for work.

"That's beside the point G, and you know it."

"I know a lot of things Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes at his partner's witty responses as they arrived at the bullpen. They saw Kensi sitting at her desk reading a book while listening to her iPod. Nothing out of ordinary there except for the fact that she wasn't holding the usual burrito on her hand but both agents figured that she was finally following their wise advices-

"What's up, Kensi?" They said simultaneously.

"Hi Callen! Hi Sam." A voice said from behind them. They turned around with confused looks on their faces. Kensi was standing there with a smile on her face and the usual burrito on her hand.

"Wait. How'd you get behind us?" Callen asked, not fully believing that he wasn't dreaming.

"And changed clothes?" Sam pitched in also with confusion written all over his features.

"I have been wearing this since I left my apartment and I just walked in." Kensi said looking back and forth between them like as if they were crazy.

"Then who is that and why does she look like you?" Kensi looked to see where Callen was pointing to and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my God! Kate!" she said running over to the woman. "I don't believe it!"

"You better believe it!" the woman replied with a laugh, obviously amused with Kensi's reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi was dying to know all the details had had obviously forgotten all about the two confuse agents.

"I've been transferred. I was told to look for Agent Callen who I'm guessing is you." the woman said turning to him. Callen looked a bit suspicious but a look at Kensi's smiling face eased his worries.

"You guessed correct. And you are…"

"My name is…"she started.

"Yo!" a voice called, a nice change of the usual whistle that made them feel like dogs.

"Hi Eric." said Kensi as a blonde guy walked in wearing flip-flops, khaki cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt. She needed to take him shopping with her one of those days.

"Uh. Who's this?"

"I was getting there. My name is…"

"Kaitlyn B." Sam said interrupting her.

"Hello Sam. Nice to know you remember me." Kaitlyn said, with a smile on her face.

"How could I not," He said pulling her into a hug. "I missed you." He said quietly.

"Wait," Kensi said, "You know each other?"

"You could put it that way." Kaitlyn said turning around in Sam's arms, her green eyes sparkling. Kensi knew that look in her sister's eyes, there was more to this story that what it was being said. She could also tell that by the way Sam's arms didn't loosen their grip, in fact the seemed to tighten.

"We worked undercover for a year and a half." Sam said.

"You were in Black Ops Sam?" Callen asked his partner, bothered by the fact that there was still a big side of his life that he had no knowledge about but without showing it.

"Yeah, for about three years after I left the Seals."

"Good times. Don't you think Sammie boy?" Kaitlyn said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I told you not to call me that!" laughed Sam taking a step back. Kaitlyn frowned slightly at the loss of contact. "But since you asked, those were some _very _good times." He whispered. His warm breath brushed her neck making her blush lightly. He sat down at his desk and started to type on his laptop with a knowing half-smile on his face.

"So why were you transferred?" Callen asked after watching the exchange between the two agents. He noticed by Kensi's expression that she had noticed it too so he knew that he had seen it correctly.

"I asked for her Mr. Callen." Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Hello Hetty." Kaitlyn politely said.

"How are you my dear?" Hetty asked in Latin.

"Better" replied Kaitlyn in the same language.

"Nightmares?"

"Sometimes."

"Have you told Sam about Ariella yet?"

"No."

"You should, after all it's his child." Hetty said before switching back to English.

"I can't. I just can't." Kaitlyn said looking Hetty in the eye. She seemed to be silently asking the smaller woman something. Hetty opened her mouth to speak, but before she could a shrill whistle echoed through the room.

"We will discuss this later." She said.

"I doubt it," mumbled Kaitlyn, as she brushed past her following the others upstairs without looking back.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. They are greatly appreciated and the push me to keep writing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I'm so sorry it took so long to put up. Darn school took over my life. Grr...**

**Anywhoo... I don't own anything you recognize!**

**On with the story! :D**

* * *

"So watcha got Eric?" Callen asked as everybody walked into the tech room, the many screens giving the place and eerie blue glow.

"Petty Officers Emma and Eliza Stanton were found dead in an alley behind a local bar. We believe them to be the victims of a serial killer who targets female twins." Eric said putting picture and video footage up on the screen. "We believe that he sees them, stalks them, then kills 'em."

"Do we have any ID on the killer?"

"No, but all the women visited south beach in the days before they died."

"Ok. Thanks Eric. Girl it looks like we're going swimming."

"Joy." Kaitlyn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Sis. You love the beach." Kensi said as the all walked to the costume closet.

"Not as much as I used to Ki."

"Kensi, Kaitlyn, your outfits are behind that screen over there. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna yours are behind those." Hetty said as she walked into the room.

"Uh Hetty?"

"Yes Kaitlyn?'

"You wouldn't happen to have a one piece would you?"

"I do but it's not your size, sorry."

"Crap, fine." she walked behind the screen and changed into black and green swimsuit bottoms and some white shorts. She began to put on the black swimsuit as she waited for the gasp of shock she knew was going to come.

"Oh Kate!" Kensi exclaimed as she saw the four bullet scars on her sisters back for the first time, "What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Kaitlyn said pulling away when Kensi touched her arm.

"That's a load a bull and you know it. Now tell me what happened."

"No." Kensi grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face her. That's when she saw it. The long, jagged scar that ran from Kaitlyn's right shoulder diagonally to her left hip and disappeared inside the waistband of her shorts. The line was extremely pale and stuck out against her tan skin.

"I tried to avoid this." Kaitlyn said pulling her pink shirt down and walking back out into the open.

"Avoid what?" asked Sam from the couch he was sitting on, wearing black baggy shorts, gym shoes, and a tight fitting red tee shirt.

"Nothing." she said looking at her feet.

"You're a terrible liar."

"No, I lie for a living. You have always been lucky at reading me."

"Exactly, now what were you trying to avoid?"

"I'm not telling you." She said starting to walk away. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. Kaitlyn quickly looked back down at her feet, afraid to look at him.

"Fine. I'll ask Kensi." he threatened taking a step closer to her. He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Kaitlyn took a slight step back surprised at how close they were.

"Just drop it. Please?" she begged quietly, her eyes searching his.

Kaitlyn suddenly became aware of the fact that a single step could bring their lips crashing together. They both, more than anything, wanted to restart the fire that they knew was there under the surface. In order for Sam not to do exactly that he opted for wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head under his chin. Somebody cleared their throat breaking the spell and making them jump apart guiltily.

"Uh, Callen said come and get your cameras and mics." Nate said from where he was leaning against the door, staring at them intently. The weight of his steady gaze made Kaitlyn squirm and Sam frown slightly.

"Get out of my head Nate." Sam said walking brushing past him with Kaitlyn following behind him.

"Nice to see you again Nate." She said stopping next to him, he slung a casual arm around her shoulders.

"You do know that you don't have to be afraid anymore. Sam's one of the good guys."

"I know that. It's just very complicated."

"Ah, I see," He said placing a kiss on her forehead "I missed you."

They both headed toward the tech room so she could get her equipment. Once there, Eric walked in carrying to small containers in his hand.

"Ok, so these mics and cameras are both waterproof. So feel free to swim." he said with a proud look in his face. He handed them to the girls so they can put them on. Both of their cameras were on a small cross on a delicate gold chain.

"Kens, Kaitlyn you guys are just gonna chill and scan the crowd. Sam and I are going to be close so you guys don't have to worry about much. If need be, there will be a gun in each of you beach bags. Eric and Nell are going to cover us with street cams, same with Nate." Callen explained, "Everybody good?"

He was answered with various forms of yeses.

"Ok. Let's head out."

"I'll meet you guys outside. I need to grab something really fast." Kaitlyn said running down the stairs and disappeared down the hallway.

"Uh, ok." said Callen looking after her confused as the rest of them shuffled outside to the parking lot. A couple minutes later Kaitlyn reappeared carrying a black and blue guitar case.

"You have your guitar?" Kensi asked shocked.

"Yeah. I always have it with me." replied Kaitlyn.

"Man I haven't played on in a while."

"Wait," Callen interrupted "You guys can play guitar?"

"Yep, Kaitlyn can sing to." Kensi explained.

"Oh cool. Maybe you can sing for us one day." Sam said walking up to the group.

"You've heard me before, remember?"

"Oh I remember, you singing all the time kinda got annoyin'"

"Shut up Sammie." she growled blushing.

"Make me." he laughed walking to the driver's side of his car.

"I hate you. Ya know that right?" she yelled at him.

"Nope. You love me!" he said getting in the car.

_He's right I do love him. I never stopped._

What she didn't know was that Sam was thinking something along those very lines.

* * *

**Well... Whaddya think? Please review and tell me.**

**Until next time ya'll! **


End file.
